Je m'envole
by h.Yuki
Summary: Une surprise pour tout le monde! Un OS que j'avais depuis longtemps dans mon gros cahier bleu, que certaines aimeraient bien avoir [ Je ne vise personne, DA1..5]. Bonne lecture!


_Salut ! Et bonne année à tous !_

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu tenir ma promesse, je m'en excuse, mais… J'vous expliquerais plus tard les raisons. Pour l'instant, je vous offre un Os pour me faire pardonner, et les nouveautés 2007 (xD')_

_- une fic ou un OS qui se profile._

_- sûrement un song Os bientôt_

_- mon profil qui va changer_

_- et, bien sûr, des chapitres, qui avancent !_

_Autrement, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux, sauf l'histoire que j'en ai faite._

* * *

**Je m'envole.**

**  
**

**Cours du professeur Binns.**

On peut compter les mouches, elles sont bien plus intéressantes que la voix monotone du professeur fantôme, qui essaie vaguement de nous intéresser aux exploits de certains sorciers à peu près célèbres… Tout le monde somnole, la seule personne qui suit le cours, c'est Hermione, pour changer… enfin, elle ne le suit pas vraiment, pour une fois, elle est trop occupée à contempler Ron. Certains dessinent, griffonnent, lisent, d'autres son complètement avachis sur leur tables. Et Binns continue, comme s'il n'était pas découragé par ce fabuleux entrain à suivre son cours… La voix lente et toujours aussi monotone du professeur ne flanche pas, il ne change pas de ton, berçant doucement des Gryffondors de 6ème année dans la salle… Une seule chose vint perturber ce cours si…passionnant ! Cette « chose » fut la porte de la salle de classe qui s'ouvrit à grand fracas, laissant apparaître un directeur de Serpentard et une directrice de Gryffondor bien essoufflés, et, sans laisser le temps de réagir à Binns, lancèrent à l'unisson :

**« Potter, nous avons besoin de vous tout de suite ! »**

Le Potter en question était en train de griffonner sur une feuille au fond de la classe. Songeant à une attaque de Voldemort ou quelque chose d'approchant, le concerné se leva immédiatement et suivit ses deux professeurs. Ils lui expliquèrent en marchant le plus rapidement possible qu'ils se rendaient à la tour d'astronomie et qu'il aurait de plus amples informations là-bas. Le Survivant se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer… Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse prononcer une seule parole, le professeur Snape prit la parole :

**« En haut de cette tour, il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir tout de suite et seul. Mais… Ne le laissez pas faire ça… S'il vous plaît… »**

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il savait juste qu'il fallait qu'il monte. Il se mit alors à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon qui allait l'amener au sommet de la tour. Il réfléchissait, essayant de trouver quelle personne pouvait bien avoir besoin de le voir, lui…Tous ses amis étaient restés en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! Son ange ? Mais son ange le haïssait ! Ca y est, il avait enclenché cette machin infernale dans sa tête, qui faisait s'accélérer son cœur. Son ange, le garçon, qui maintenant était un homme, qu'Harry avait appris à connaître, à apprécier dans l'ombre. Sans que cette personne ne le sache… Harry avait tout appris de lui, et il en était tombé fou amoureux. Toujours dans l'ombre, il l'aimait à présent de tout son cœur et de toute son âme… Ses cheveux blonds, son regard orage… Perdu dans ses pensées, celui qu'on nommait le Survivant parce qu'il avait réussi à combattre deux fois l'Avada Kedavra du Lord Noir, et qui échappait à l'issue fatale de tous les plans montés contre lui par Lord Voldemort, ne se rendit compte qu'il était presque arrivé à la pièce circulaire qui faisait le haut de la tour que lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs. Il ralentit la cadence et se fit plus discret. Qui pouvait-il y avoir là, en train de pleurer ? Pourquoi cette personne en pleurs voulait le voir lui, et personne d'autre ? Avec toutes ces questions en tête, Harry osa s'avancer discrètement…

Il franchit les dernières marches et le vit lui, l'homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie, l'homme qui hantait ses pensées et qui le faisait se réveiller en sueur, complètement érigé plusieurs fois dans la nuit, lui, l'homme qui avait volé son cœur, assis près de la fenêtre, tourné vers l'extérieur, à pleurer. Désemparé, le Survivant ne savait trop que faire… C'était donc Draco qui avait besoin de lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Le Serpentard le haïssait, Harry en était sûr, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que son amour le fait tant souffrir…Pourquoi le demandait-il lui, Harry Potter, et ne voulait-il voir personne d'autre ? Draco avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, et n'avait pas vu que le Survivant était arrivé. Harry, lui, par contre, avait confirmé ses soupçons grâce aux soubresauts que faisait le dos de Draco, il savait bien que celui qu'il aimait pleurait… Une seule envie le tiraillait, c'était d'avancer vers le bord de la fenêtre, prendre ce corps pâle qu'il chérissait entre ses bras, le consoler, récupérer de ses lèvres les perles salées qui ruinaient les joues de son amour . Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, entendre les larmes de son amour le faisaient souffrir, et elles menaçaient de ruiner ses joues également.

Comme quand il avait découvert la vérité… La vérité sur les Malfoy, la vérité sur Draco…Et Harry avait vu son ange sombrer seul, son visage devenir plus triste, malgré le masque qu'il arborait toujours, Harry savait à présent ce qui se cachait en dessous de ce masque, et connaissait ses expressions par cœur…Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider… Et maintenant… Et maintenant Draco avait demandé à le voir, seul et juste lui… Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, et regardait toujours vers l'extérieur. Harry, un peu gêné, réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver quelque chose à faire, sans trop brusquer Draco. Sans s'en apercevoir, perdu dans ses pensées, Harry s'était rapproché de Draco… Quand il « revint sur terre », la tentation fut trop grande, alors il se glissa doucement derrière Draco, son torse contre le dos du blond et l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Draco réagit au quart de tour, se retourna et éructa :

**« Toi ? Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Tu me hais… Je voulais juste te dire que tu serais débarrassé de moi à présent … Ne me fais pas souffrir plus… »**

Le jeune blond voulut se laisser glisser, passer par la fenêtre, et s'écraser des centaines de mètres plus bas, sur le sol. Harry, prit de peur panique, resserra son étreinte autour du Serpentard, et comme ses pleurs redoublaient tandis qu'il répétait **« Tu me hais »** inlassablement, le brun lui murmura à l'oreille **« Chut, laisses-toi aller… Calme toi, mon ange… »** . Harry se mordit discrètement la lèvre, le surnom qu'il donnait en secret à Draco venait de lui échapper. Draco se tourna d'un coup, et leva ses prunelles grises vers celle émeraude de son « sauveur ».

**« Tu… Tu viens de dire mon ange ? »**

Harry, conscient qu'il n'échapperait pas plus longtemps à sa déclaration et vu qu'il ne voyait pas très bien comment il allait se sortir de là par un semblant de haine, sourit doucement, pris une main de Draco, la posa sur son cœur et lui dit :

**« Oui, j'ai dit mon ange… J'aurai aussi pu dire mon amour… Ou voleur… »**

Devant l'air intrigué de Draco, il reprit, timidement :

**« Oui…voleur de celui-là » **Termina-t-il en appuyant la main de Draco sur son cœur.

Une étincelle de joie passa dans les yeux orage du blond, qui se cala plus confortablement contre le torse du brun. Il sécha les quelques larmes qui lui restaient, puis il s'éleva, pour arriver à la hauteur de l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura doucement :

**« Harry… Je t'aime… Je t'ai fait venir parce que…Je voulais voir la personne que j'aimais avant de sauter… Mais je n'imaginais pas ça…Pas du tout… Je t'aime… »**

Le Harry en question laisse fleurir un petit sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue de son ange, avant d'aller poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. La langue d'Harry vint rapidement caresser les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, que le blond lui céda presque immédiatement, et avec un petit gémissement. Draco et Harry avait déjà embrassé, mais ce baiser-là était bien mieux que tous les autres. Il avait un léger goût salé, causé par les larmes, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, c'était un baiser, un vrai baiser d'amour, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lorsque le manque d'air les fit se séparer, Draco vint poser sa tête sur le torse de celui qui habitait son cœur, et ferma un instant les yeux. Harry sourit devant ce geste, et lui caressa doucement la joue, en le gardant tout près de lui. Draco avait besoin de réconfort, et Harry comptait bien lui en donner. Le jeune brun prit donc la parole :

**« Draco… Je t'aime… Mon ange… Je t'en supplies, ne fait jamais ça, fit-il en désignant la fenêtre du menton, ne fait jamais ça, je ne veux pas te perdre…**

**-Harry…Je… J'ai mal… Je ne mérite pas d'être un ange, et encore moins le tien… Tu ne sais pas à quel point je…**

**- Draco… Ecoute… Je connais ton passé. Et…qu'importe ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie, dans mon cœur, c'est gravé, tu es mon ange, et pour toujours… Laisse toi aller, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je suis là maintenant… Et je vais t'aider… C'est promis… »**

Harry déposa un baiser dans les cheveux clairs de son protégé, et ce dernier se laisser complètement aller, il savait qu'Harry le retiendrait, il lui faisait confiance… Il laissa les larmes couler, celles de tristesse, celles de joie, celles qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, ou jamais pu laisser couler librement. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, gardant le jeune blond dans ses bras, contre lui. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, y déposant des baisers de temps à autre. Il le laissait pleurer contre lui, il savait que le jeune Serpentard en avait besoin. Il se faisait tard, ils avaient dû passer plus d'une heure dans la salle car on voyait le ciel s'assombrir par la fenêtre. Draco, épuisé, s'endormit, lové dans les bras de son Gryffondor d'amour. Harry, voyant son amour s'endormir, le garda contre lui et lui murmura doucement :

**« Dors, mon ange … Je suis là… Je vais veiller sur toi… Dors bien. »**

Harry regarda autour de lui, il entendait des pas. Selon l'insistance et le bruit des pas, il en déduit que quelqu'un montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il vit son professeur de potions arriver, essoufflé ; et qui allait parler. Harry mit son index sur ses lèvres puis désigna Draco. Il fit, en chuchotant :

**« Chut…doucement, il s'est endormi**

**- D'accord, répondit Severus en hochant la tête, je m'inquiétais… J'avais peur qu'il…qu'il fasse une bêtise, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas le perdre… »**

Harry hocha la tête. Il était étonné de la façon dont Snape se conduisait avec lui en ce moment. Il l'avait même tutoyé ! Snape s'assit en tailleur en face des deux amoureux et il reprit la parole, toujours en chuchotant :

**« Harry…Je te dois des excuses…Je m'excuse pour les années que je t'ai fait vivre, si tu me permets d'utiliser le tutoiement envers toi, et je vais m'expliquer. Au début, j'avais de la rancœur envers ton père et sa bande. Je croyais que tu étais comme eux, que tu allais me faire souffrir… Et puis, dès ta quatrième année, c'était…Pour le protéger… Je ne voulais pas que… Tu le fasses souffrir. Tu comprends… C'est comme mon fils ! Mais…je pense qu'il sera heureux avec toi… Ne lui fait pas mal… Je t'en supplie, ne lui fait pas mal ! »**

Severus tendit la main à Harry, comme une nouvelle présentation, un départ zéro… Des excuses. Harry sourit doucement, il savait combien Severus pouvait être gentil avec Draco comme il pouvait être gentil avec… Lui ? Le jeune Gryffondor tendit la main et serra celle de Severus. C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour ouvrir les yeux, et il tomba sur cette belle image… Il se blottit un peu plus contre Harry, et leva les yeux vers son parrain. Parrain qui lui fit un petit sourire, et lui caressa timidement la joue.

**« Draco…Ne me refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ? Jamais… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Je t'aime comme mon fils…Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Ne me refais jamais ça !! »**

Severus avait les larmes aux yeux et Draco, se dégageant doucement des bras d'Harry, alla se lover contre le torse de son maître des potions. Il déposa longuement ses lèvres sur la joue du Professeur Snape.

**« Je t'aime… Papa. »**

Severus sourit doucement et passa ses bras autour du petit ange fragile qui était venu s'y blottir. L'aîné prit la parole :

**« Harry, je suppose que… Que je n'ai pas besoin de te raconter, je pense que tu es au courant…**

**- Oui, je sais tout… Pardon de ne pas vous avoir informé avant mais effectivement, je connais…votre vie pour le moins difficile, et l'amour paternel qui vous lie… Et je me demandais si vous… M'accepteriez dans votre cocon. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, moi non plus… »**

Sans même regarder Draco, Severus acquiesca et fit un sourire. Les mois passèrent, et le maître des potions voyait grandir dans leur amour ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa famille… Harry Potter, Survivant de renom, et Draco Malfoy s'aimaient, et considéraient tous deux Severus comme leur père… Chacun de ces trois anges déchus retrouvait la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé, et chacun de ces anges aux ailes brisées pouvait déclamer :

**« Avec vous, de nouveau, je m'envole… »**

* * *

Cet OS me donne un peu une impression d'inachevé… Enfin bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez… 

Et pas la peine de me lyncher '

Une review, ça tue pas le clavier ! Nan, nan, j'vous jure !


End file.
